


Booty Call

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(from the meme) The night is dark and the phone's on the table, bright and inviting to call someone, anyone, to show up at your doorstep for more than a kiss and a touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek or the characters aren't mine  
> A/N: Inspired by the [Booty Call Meme on Dreamwidth](http://bakerstreet.dreamwidth.org/541431.html)

It was Spring Break at Starfleet Academy. Many students and teachers were away on vacation leaving only robots left behind to look after certain things. Some teachers stayed behind to work on grading and working on their lesson plan. Some students stayed behind to catch up on studying, like Nyota Uhura. Her roommate Gaila thought that was boring and tried her best to get Uhura to take break with her. She was just about to leave when she decided to beg Uhura one last time.

“If you’re not going to come, just try _this_ when you’re alone. It’s anonymous. All you do is give it a ring and a sexy guy or girl comes to your door if you want them to. Or you can just use it to talk to someone. You just say your preferences. Everyone needs a booty call now and then?” Gaila said handing her the card with a huge smile. That smile usually meant she was up to no good.

“Gaila, I’m not going to call a booty call line.” Uhura said from her bed, watching Gaila pack.

“It’s how I met Jim.” She commented as she looked at some sexy underwear.

“Oh wonderful. Figures with that one. Look, don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” Uhura reassured her friend.

“Being bored and studying you mean.” Gaila finally finished packing and zipped up her bag. “Call me if you need me.” She said going over and leaning down to give Uhura a hug.

“I will.” Uhura said.

“And call the booty call line. Trust me.” Gaila replied.

“Bye Gaila.” Uhura said firmly.

After Gaila left, all became silent. There were no students chatting in the halls. No loud music drumming through the walls. Gaila was right, as usual, she should have gone somewhere fun. This week was going to drag on slowly, she could feel it. Uhura sighed and looked at the phone. She then looked down at the card in her hand. If anything, she could entertain herself by being witty with whoever was on the other end of the line. With that sounding like fun, she decided to give the “booty call” line a call.

“Hello?” A sexy male sounding voice answered on the other end. A feeling of shyness came over her and she didn’t know what to say. “Do not be shy. Is this your first time calling such a place?” He asked.

“Yes, yes it is.” Uhura said in an almost whisper.

“It is my first time as well. What are you doing?” He asked.

“Just sitting here on my bed.” She answered.

“Lay down for me.” He told her. Uhura found herself doing what she was told. She couldn’t help it. “Now, slowly run your hands under your shirt and caress your breast.”

“And what are you going to do?” She asked.

“I cannot do anything right now. My location does not permit pleasurable activities.”

“And if it did, what would you be doing?” She asked.

“I would have freed my erection and stroked it to the sound of your lovely voice.” He told her.

“What would you be thinking about?” She asked as she slowly moved her hand under her pajama pants and silk panties.

“I would think about the softness of your skin, how it would feel next to mine. I would wonder how you taste, how your breast would feel under my tongue. I would think about sucking your nipples as you sit on my lap, feeling me press hard against you.”

“Mmmm.” Uhura moaned.

“What are you doing?” The sexy male voice asked.

“I’m rubbing my clit thinking about what you just said.” She confessed.

“Take off whatever you are wearing so you can slide your fingers inside.” With the phone to her ear, she shuffled and lifted her hips to slide off her pajama bottoms and panties. “Good.” He said. “Now imagine me lifting you up and sliding you down onto my penis—“

“Use the word cock. I prefer that you call it that.” She said and her voice sounding singsong with her moans.

“Put your fingers inside of you and think about sliding down onto my huge _cock_. Think about bouncing on my lap as you ride my huge erection.” Uhura moaned in reply. “I would suck on your nipples as you rode my cock. I’d squeeze your bottom as we had sex.”

“Talk dirty. You don’t have to be so scientific. Say cock, say ass, say fuck. Be dirty. I want to hear those filthy words on your lips.” Uhura moaned to him.

“You really test my control. I want to fuck you so bad right now. I want to lay you on my desk—“

“You’re in an office?” She asked.

“Affirmative. I told you my location will not allow me to stroke my throbbing cock, thinking about being in your tight wet pussy. I want to stroke my cock as I talk to you. Would you like that?  Knowing that you have turned me on so much that I need to take my cock in my hand?”

“mmHmm.” Uhura moaned some more.

“I would lay you down on my desk and fuck that tight pussy until you screamed my name. I’d fuck your pussy so hard that the desk would break. I would not care. I would fuck you on the floor.”

“Oh god.” Uhura praised. “I would love to feel your cock right now. I want to dig my nails into your back as you fuck me hard. I’m about to cum just thinking about it. Keep talking baby. I love your voice.”

“Cum. Cum for me. Rub your wetness all over your clit and rub it for me.” He ordered.

“I already am.” She confirmed.

“Good, now keep going. Cum for me. Think about how filthy we are, fucking on a desk in an office. Your skirt flipped up to your waist, your shirt undone and me fucking you, licking your breast while still in uniform.”

“Oh god that’s hot. I can pretend you’re an instructor and I’m your naughty little student. I’ve been a bad girl and I need to be punished.” She said.

“I want to fuck you so bad.” He said, his voice now ragged and his breaths shuddering.

“You gave in?” She asked

“How could I not? You are so fucking sexy. Cum for me. Think about me teaching you a lesson. Fucking cum on my cock. Do it. Cum for me. Cum all over my cock inside of that tight wet pussy.” His voice was like a low growl and oh so sexy.

The image of a certain instructor came to mind, her on his desk, with her red cadet skirt hiked to her hips and him fucking her mercilessly came to mind. It was enough to send her over. “Yesssssssss.” He hissed, hearing her climax on the other end.

He listened to her breathing as it calmed to normal. “It was a pleasure. I have to go clean up. Please, do call me again?” He asked.

“The pleasure was all mine and I will. Thank You.” She said.

“No, thank you. Goodbye.” The man said before hanging up.

Uhura felt satisfied. The booty call was not bad. She didn’t expect it would end up in phone sex. The plan was to find some poor sap and start teasing them for entertainment. She didn’t expect it to be so hot. In fact, she called the line a few times that week during Spring Break. She was glad it was a local number.  Through it all, she still didn’t know his name or him knowing hers. Not like it mattered. Gaila said it was anonymous. Speaking of Gaila, she was due to be back any moment.

“Nyotaaaaaaaaaaaaa. I’m back and boy let me tell— “ Gaila took a good look at Uhura. “You’ve been having sex!!!!!!”

“No I haven’t!” Uhura replied from the seat at the corner desk next to her bed.

“Yes, yes you have. You’re glowing.” Gaila said and pointed her finger.

“I have been calling the line.” Uhura admitted.

“You did! You have?! Oh my gosh details girl, details!” Gaila demanded, putting down her back and going over to sit on Uhura’s bed.

“Well, he works in an office, somewhere public is all I know. He’s really smart too. I didn’t expect to get anyone that sounded so educated and proper.”

“You expected someone like Jim?” Gaila asked.

“Yes, actually. Anyway this guy is amazing. How did you meet Jim? I might want to meet this guy.”

“After some awesome phone sex, I asked if he wanted to meet up in person. Girl, the man that showed up at my door was gorgeous. We’d been dating ever since. Now that he’s got me, he quit the line. We only use it if we want to add another girl or guy to our—“

“TMI Gaila.” Uhura held up her hands motioning Gaila to stop.

“Oh, sorry. Anyway you should meet the guy. Act out a fantasy. I’ll crash at Jim’s for a few days so don’t let me stop you.”

It had been a week since classes had started and a week that Uhura hadn’t called the line. She was feeling antsy. It didn’t help that she kept getting weird looks from Lt. Commander Spock, an Instructor at Starfleet. She must have really messed up a test or insulted him by requesting to be his Teacher’s Aid. Uhura didn’t know what the deal was but she had to admit, she liked the looks in a way. He was paying more attention to her.

Finally the week came where Gaila was to be staying with Jim. Uhura didn’t hesitate to call the line.

“It’s good to hear from you again. I have been waiting.” The sexy male voice said on the other end.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t call. I have a roommate. Listen, I was wondering if you would like to meet up and maybe um…..have dinner?” She asked nervously.

“I would like that. May I pick the place?” He asked.

“Sure. Are you free tonight?”

“I am.” He confirmed.

“Okay good, so am I.” She said.

The sexy stranger gave her the address, a time, and she told him what she’d be wearing. She found it odd that he picked a robotic run diner far from campus. For the just in case, she packed a mini phaser gun for protection and her communicator. Uhura knew basic self defense from her classes and hoped it wouldn’t come in handy.

When she arrived at the diner, it was nearly empty except for an old lady and an old man. Uhura took a table in the back for privacy. To occupy herself, she took a look at the menu and ordered a hot tea. It came out on a conveyer belt attached to the tables. As she was mixing her sugar into the tea, her heart nearly stopped when she noticed who had just entered.

Dressed in all black casual wear was Lt. Commander Spock. What was he doing here at this hour and so far away from campus? Her mind started to wander. Could she have been having phone sex with a Commander, an Instructor all this time? Did he know it was her? If this got out, it would be so scandalous and career ending. Her heartbeat quickened with each of his steps towards her table.

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?” He asked. She noticed that he didn’t call her Cadet.

“Not at all, please sit.” She motioned to the other side of the table.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.”

This is where she decided to play dumb. She didn’t want to reveal too much in case he was not the man from the phone line.

“Should I have been expecting you, Commander?” She asked.

“Please, call me Spock and it was you who arranged this. I merely gave the location.”

“So it _IS_ you.” She said, shock clearly on her face.

“Are you disappointed?” He asked.

“There are no words to describe how far from the truth that is.”

“You are my top student and unparalleled when it comes to xenolinguistics. Therefore, I find that hard to believe.” He said.

“Than what would you believe?” She asked.

“There is a saying that comes to mind. “Actions speak louder than words.”

~ **Meanwhile** ~

“Gaila, so do you think it worked?” Jim Kirk asked his girlfriend Gaila.

“You made sure the number called the Commander’s personal line instead of the hotline, right? Uhura hadn’t said anything so I guess everything is all right.”

“I hope she doesn’t get expelled over our little prank.” Jim said lying in the bed and waiting for Gaila to join him.

“Oh she’s getting _something_ but not expulsion.” Gaila said with a smile and joined her boyfriend.

 **END**  

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and bookmarks welcomed.


End file.
